1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a motor driven oscillating razor having a shaver head with a razor blade element which is driven by the motor to oscillate for comfortable and effective wet shave.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of oscillating razors have been proposed in the art in which a razor blade or blades are oscillated to provide effective or close shave. Typical prior art oscillating razor is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,144 which comprises a tubular grip housing with razor blades at its upper end. The grip housing accommodates therein an eccentric weight and a motor which rotates an eccentric weight so as to impart oscillatory movement to the whole grip housing. In this patent, since not only the razor blades but also the grip housing oscillates, an oscillatory system is required in the razor which generates a relatively great oscillatory energy in order to oscillate the razor blades together with the grip housing at a desired amplitude and frequency. Such oscillatory system must, therefore, includes physically large components, i.e., weight, motor and the other associated parts, which are likely to interfere with each other during the oscillation to thereby produce a loud noise. Further, since the grip housing itself is subject to the oscillation, the user holding the grip handle is constantly suffering from the oscillation or counter-vibration during the shaving, which is not acceptable in view of obtaining comfortable shaving and therefore hinders the widespread use of the oscillating razor of this kind.
Another prior art razor is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,330 in which a shaver head is coupled to the top of a grip housing with a resilient bushing interposed therebetween so that the shaver head can be movably mounted on the grip housing. The shaver head carries a razor blade or blades and accommodates therein a weight which is driven to reciprocate through a rotary-to-oscillation conversion mechanism also accommodated within the shaver head to impart oscillatory movement to the shaver head. Thus, the shaver head can oscillate in unison with the razor blades relatively freely with respect to the grip housing. Accordingly, it is possible with the structure of this patent to reduce the counter-vibration transmitted back to the grip housing from the shaver head. However, in this patent, because of that a motor driving the weight is still accommodated in the grip housing and that the shaver head is has its lower end inserted to an upper opening of the grip housing for connection therebetween with the resilient busing closely confined at the connection, there remains a problem that the motor will be a cause of giving a vibration to the grip housing as well as that the resilient bushing is not expected to effectively absorb the vibration of the shaver head, thus leaving a significant counter-vibration to be transmitted back to the grip housing. Therefore, this prior art device is still unsatisfactory in minimizing the counter-vibration as much as possible which the user feel during the shaving.